


Day 2: Mindless

by aleanmeanaquamarine



Series: Writober 2019 [2]
Category: Spies Are Forever - Talkfine/Tin Can Brothers
Genre: Angst, Hugs, Inktober 2019, M/M, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 10:04:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20872418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleanmeanaquamarine/pseuds/aleanmeanaquamarine
Summary: Curt and Owen are one of the few survivors of the first wave of a zombie apocalypse.Disaster strikes.





	Day 2: Mindless

**Author's Note:**

> this is a thing, and i apologize formally for that. tw for zombies, someone implied gets set on fire, and uhhh a sentence of description for a wound. a bit gross. so. if you're not interested in that, definitely don't read.

Curt bashed in the head of the nearest zombie, drawing in a ragged breath. How long had they been here? Minutes, hours, days- they flew by when you were fighting for your (and more importantly, your boyfriend’s) life.The undead drew closer, trying to latch onto Owen. Curt frowned, swinging his bat again. He didn’t notice the body behind him until his fate was already sealed.

“Not if I have anything to say about it.” Owen wiped the sweat from his brow, quickly dodging a pair of teeth that seemed to come out of nowhere. He kicked the face away, shoving his way through the zombies to get closer to Curt.

“Thanks, love, but we’ve gotta make it back to a shelter. I’m exhausted.” 

“You can say that again.” Curt laughed, ‘crazy’ only a step away. 

After surviving all of this, who wouldn’t be?

Owen sighed, fending off a few more of the creatures. “How about this? I’ll count to three, and we’ll make a run for the forest. We know _they_ can’t move very quickly, so we should be fine.” Curt nodded, the dryness of his throat making it hard to talk. 

“One…” Owen blinked away the dust in his eyes, shoving a body away.“Two…”

“Three.” The two of them sprinted out of the horde, panting hard. They were maybe a hundred meters away from the trees. “C’mon, c’mon, we can make it… we can make it...” Curt tripped on a rock, falling over. _Fuck, no, no, no._ Owen stumbled to a stop, pulling Curt back onto his feet. “Keep running!” They started running again. Owen could almost feel the exhaustion seeping into his legs, but _he had_ to continue.

Finally, _finally_, they made it to the edge of the woods. Owen and Curt smiled at each other, hands on their knees. 

“Oh my god, I can’t believe we made it!” Curt grinned, shaking his head. “I thought I was gonna die there, but we’re safe! We d-” Owen’s eyes grew wide, staring at Curt’s arm. A little cut was leaking blood, tinged green at the edges. “Owen? Are you okay?” 

“Curt, Curt, _what is that?_” Curt looked down, quickly finding the wound. His expression morphed from worry to horror in a split second. 

“Oh my god. Owen, _oh my god, one of them got me._ One of them _fucking got me_. Oh my god. What do we do? What do _I_ do?” Curt shot Owen a desperate expression, breathing coming quicker. 

“Love, I’m so sorry…” Owen couldn’t describe what he was feeling as anything but torn. He couldn't say anything else, his mouth refusing to form any more words. Curt read everything he needed to in those four words, shaking his head in disbelief. 

“We’ve made it this far… and a tiny cut is gonna be what gets me?” He laughed, eye twitching. Owen bit his lip. Curt softened at the expression on his face, pulling Owen into a hug. 

“I’ll see you on the other side.” He pressed a kiss into Owen’s hair. Owen buried his head into Curt’s chest, tears slipping out of his eyes.

“You better.” Curt stepped back, wiping the moisture away from his own. He pulled a lighter out from his pocket, handing it to Owen. 

“You’d better get on with it.” Owen stared at the lighter, shuddering. He shook his head, pressing himself back onto Curt. He kissed Curt softly, knowing it’d be the last time he’d ever get to do it. Curt gently pushed him away. 

“You’re gonna get infected.” 

“I don’t care, I don’t care if I get infected- because what's a life without you?” Curt sighed, clicking the lighter on. 

“It could be anything and everything you’ve ever wanted.” 

“But _you’re_ my everything.” Curt smiled softly at that, brushing the hair out of Owen’s grime-stained face.

“Not anymore, darling.” Curt reached into Owen’s hand, clicking the lighter on- and, well, the rest is history. 

Owen would be followed by the image of Curt- _his Curt_\- burning for a long time; until he joined Curt in the afterlife, and they could get their (much deserved) happily ever after.


End file.
